Currently, the equestrian riders spend much time training to improve riding skills and developing more effective aids (i.e. signals given by the rider to the horse via hands, voice and/or legs). A key aspect of proper training involves the positioning and use of the rider's hands. The position, timing, amount of pressure applied by the rider's hands to the reins, onto the bit, directly communicate commands from the rider to the horse's mouth. It is the desire and will of most equestrians to achieve a harmonious and elastic connection through an educated elastic and soft hand.
There exists a need for a training tool or device for quickly and properly training an equestrian rider with regards to the positioning and use of the rider's hands. The present invention is directed to a rider hand-training device capable of effectively and safely training the proper position and use of the rider's hands. The proper position of the hands also assists in a more effective and balanced seat and leg position, essential in horseback riding.
Further, the present invention provides a valuable tool for instructors because the student can feel instantly when mistakes are made thru resistance of the straps. The present invention should also help the overall soundness and attitude of the horse by reducing rein lamenesses.